How to play
So, you've decided to enter the no holds barred world of Wild City. There's quite a bit to do here, so if you're feeling a bit overwhelmed, just look below. We'll try to answer any questions you may have. Welcome To Wild City Wild City is a new MMORPG from Anansi, where the aim of the game is to be the best. Get the best weapons, the biggest houses, the fastest cars, the most money, the most respect and you'll be following the spirit of Wild City. This is a place where the strong rule, taking and doing whatever they want without fear of the law. Brother will be pitted against brother, friend against friend and father against son. So take a look around, there's enough to do to keep you busy for the forseeable future. Welcome to Wild City. Basics Introduction So you wanna be the best, huh? Well, it's not gonna be easy. Hit the Gym for some stat boosts and find a Family you can trust. You're not going to survive alone in here, especially once the Families start warring, so hurry up and ally yourself with someone. Commit some crimes, or go legit and get a job to pay the bills. It's all up to you... Good luck! UI So what's a UI, you ask? UI stands for User Interface. It's pretty much just a more technical way of saying that fancy menu down at the bottom of the screen. From here you can access your user profile, the real money shop, crimes, your items, the newspaper and chat channels. It's a pretty versatile little tool, and one that you'll be using quite often. Check it out for yourself! Energy, Courage, Morality If you notice at the top of the UI, you'll see a few bars. These are different things that you will need to accomplish things in Wild City. Energy is used to do things like fight, work out, go to war and so on. Courage is used to commit crimes. After all, if you don't have any courage, how would you dare to break the law? Morality governs your battle stats. For example, if you have 50 morality left, your stats will be cut by 50%. These attributes can be restored in one of two ways. The first way is simply to wait. Every 2 minutes, your character will restore 1 point of each attribute automatically (VIPs restore faster). The second way is to purchase special items in the Shop with Gold to restore them instantly! Take your pick! Stats Main article: Battle stats If you check your profile, you'll see that your character has several stats available to him. These stats govern everything he does, from working to fighting to studying. Hit up the Gym to increase them. Profile Main article: Profile The button that looks like a person is your profile button. Touch this to see everything about your character! Everything from experience and stats to achievements. You can also spend merits to upgrade your stats from here! VERY IMPORTANT! When you gain Medals, you also receive Merits; 1 merit / medal - the exception is when you gain 6 Medals, for example, all at once, in one round, you receive only one Merit. BUT! You can reset the Merits! If you are not pleased with the mode you have used them, go to the SHOP, then to the CHECK ITEMS, and if you have 5000 checks, you can spend them to reset your merits. The amount of Merits you'll receive is the amount of Medals you have in that very moment. Ex.: if you have 32 medals, you'll get 32 merits. BUT! Your skills will be reseted too, witch means that all levels will return to ZERO. So, be smart, and make that move only when you have enough Medals, because you have to use the checks for other items, too. I hope that helps especially the beginners. Regards :-) Status Ailments/Buffs If you notice every so often there will be several new icons at the top of your UI. These are the buffs/ailments that are currently afflicting you, and descriptions of them can be seen by simply tapping the icon. Mailbox Main article: Mail This acts exactly like an e-mail account for your character. From here you can receive and send messages to other players. Please note that some players may send you spam. In this event, please simply report the player to an administrator through our feedback system and block him. We also do not keep mail on our servers indefinitely. After you have accumulated a certain amount of mail, your older mail will start to automatically be erased. If you have any pieces of mail that you definitely want to keep, please remember to save them! Jobs Main article: Jobs Money is an important thing, both in real life and in Wild City, and getting a job is a great way to make some extra Bucks! Getting a job is pretty easy, just visit the Office and pick one! Payday comes every day at midnight, so be sure to pick up your check every day. Promotions come with both time and experience, and vary depending on which career path you're following. Be sure to check the stat requirements for your next promotion and try to fulfill it on time. So what if you don't like the job that you picked? No problem! It's easy enough to change, just go back to the Office and pick a career path that better suits you! Gym Main article: Gym There's two parts to the gym, regular workouts and then training programs. At first, you'll only be able to participate in regular workouts. However, as your stats get higher, the training programs will open up to you. You will expend the same energy participating in a training program as you would if you were normally working out, but the stat gains will be substantially higher. As with real life, you'll need to find a workout plan that works the best for you. School Main article: School Ah, school. It seems like no one will ever truly be done with it, right? Don't worry though, going to school in Wild City is worth it! Simply sign up for a class and wait. After you graduate from each class, a bonus will be permanently applied to your character. Anything from experience bonuses to attack bonuses to crime bonuses! It truly is worth it to check out Wild City University! Crimes Main article: Crime Sometimes a job just doesn't cut it. In times like these, it's time to turn to a life of crime. Hit the Crime! button on the UI (the one that looks like a little gun) and get to work! The lightbulbs next to each crime will show your projected success rate at that particular crime. Red means that you will probably fail, yellow means you might succeed and green means you will probably succeed. Repeated attempts at harder crimes will make them easier to complete. Failure can result in being arrested and going to jail, or losing the tool that is required for the job. Newspaper Main article: News The newspaper is a great place to check up on the current going-ons of Wild City. From here you can check out who's the best of the best, hire a Bodyguard and put a Bounty out on someone's head. News about in-game events will also be posted through the Newspaper! Prison Main article: Prison Every city in the world's got one, so why wouldn't Wild City? Players may be have to pay an unsuspected visit to the prison if the cops catch you. There is an option to break out of jail, but if you do not succeed your time in prison is doubled.